


Remember Me

by Lolachan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Siblings, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Eventual Smut, F/F, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kinda, Korean Keith (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Minor Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolachan/pseuds/Lolachan
Summary: Kaith and lance have been together for 2 years. Keith has spent the last 2 and a half  months preparing for their anniversary. He plans on spending the rest of his life with lance.  He loves lance and lance loves him. Nothing will ever change that.......Right?Or lance starts a fight and gets hurt the injury resulting in temporary amnesia and he no longer knows who Keith is.Please Read
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fix this will either be good or complete shit... soooo
> 
> P.s. English is not my first language so if there are any mistakes I apologize.

They met in college. They had literature together. Keith was an art major taking the class as extra credit and lance was an English major. Couldn't stand each other at first. Lance had proclaimed them rivals. Rivaling at what exactly Keith would probably never know. He didn't mind though he loved a challenge and lance was fun to wind up his overly dramatic reactions wether he win or lose whatever they were competing at allways made Keith smile.   
Having the same friends and allways being around each other they became friends grew closer. By the end of their first year they were almost inseparable. Cant find one of them ask the other and they'll know. By the time they got back from their vacation they had both realised that they had feeling for one another. 

Both afraid to ruin their friendship and lose the other they spent a long ass time dancing around each other. By then everyone knew because it was painfully obvious to EVERYONE but the other and pidge had sworn to never fall in love because it obviously turned people into complete dumbasses. 

Now if you ask when Keith knew that he loved lance he would tell you from the first date. It was so awkward at first. For both of them lance trying to break the ice went to default and pointed out one of the waiters was checking him out and saying he had a nice ass and Keith just laughed and asked him if he was trying to sell him off to someone else. Calling Keith HIS thin blushing like a school girl, swinging his arm around as he tried to get out of the hole he dug himself into. He ended up knocking his drink over and Keith got a lap full of ice cold cola. Lance just freaked out sputtering out apologies and throwing napkins at him. Meanwhile Keith thought is was the funniest thing ever him saying how lance had been bragging about giving him an unforgettable first date and he definitely delivered. By the time they got home from that catastrophe Keith's clothes were dry and he had smiled so much his cheeks hurt. And when they arrived in front of Keith's apartment building lance started apologizing again rambling about a second chance to woo him so Keith shut him up with a kiss. 

Everything came so easily after that. They were one of those grossly cute couples that were all over each other all the time. And 7 months later they started living together. The only time they had issues was when Keith met his family. Lance's father wasn't very excepting when they told them. His father knew he was bisexual but had hopped he would get over it and stick to girls. That was a long and very uncomfortable dinner. 

It took some time for Lance's father to warm up to him. After a few arguments and one very long and painful talk later and they were good. 

Now you would not realise it by looking at him but Keith was big on being romantic. He was and allways will be an actions speak louder than words kind of guy. So for there one year anniversary he went all out. Lance woke up alone finding a note telling him to dress nicely. Another in the kitchen with a plate of blueberry waffles and an address. He found himself at an art gallery his boyfriend standing there with a bouquet of flowers and a shy smile. Keith had entered in a competition "The Beautiful Things In Life" and what he painted was a portrait of lance standing on the beach with his feet in the water arms out and smiling at the sky. He didn't win but with how happy lance was he was sure he did. After dinner Keith took him to a nice hotel he found candles and flower petals and they might have been a little drunk so when lance said he wanted to record them keith said yes. They were a giggling mess at the beginning but that soon faded into moans and gasps for breath as they lost themselves in each other. 

So Keith is planning their upcoming anniversary witch is in a month. He's going to propose to him. And he found the perfect little house for them. So about 2 month ago he asked shiro to help with the down payment and hes been fixing it up. It's a little old so it needed some work like a new paint job and the forests needed replaced things like that and Keith has been fixing them up after work. Going from the studio to the house doing what he can then going home all the while keeping it a secret from lance. 

"He's cheating on me"

"Come on lance he loves you hes not cheating on you."

"He's never home I've called the studio Acxa says he hasn't been working late. He comes home late and tired and sometimes having just showered wearing different clothes he never answers the phone. What else is there?? He's seeing someone else"

"Have you asked him about it or talked to him about it. Maybe he has a reason for all that."

"Yeah Hunk why didn't I think of that just ask him who he's been fucking."

"Lance "

"Ok...ok your right I'll talk to him when he gets back."

"Good and I'm sure you're wrong he's crazy about you and wouldn't do that. Take care and call me whenever you need someone to rant to."

"Thanks Hunk."

"Any time buddy "

Lance sighed tossing his phone to the side and sinking further into the couch. This has been going on for over 2 months now and he over it. Getting up he went to the bedroom and pulled out a small suitcase from under the bed pulling it over to the closet he started packing. He will talk to Keith he'll end this before Keith has a chance to. Why wait for the inevitable. This has been the longest anyone has stayed with him bu no matter what they allways get bored or he does something wrong and fucks it up.  
So he packed his bag and went back to their small living room and planted himself on the couch waiting for his soon to be ex to came home. 

Keith knew there was something wrong the minute he walked in. That heavy feeling of dread washing over him. When he sees lance it just confirms that something is off because his eyes are red and puffy so hes been crying and there's a suitcase outside the bedroom door. 

"Lance?... baby what's wrong?"

''How long?'' His voice is quite and raspy as he looks at Keith with tear filled eyes. 

Keith goes to him gets to his knees in front of him takes his face in his hands wiping away a tear with his thumb."what do you mean? how long what?" 

Lance just jerked away as more tears spilled over his cheeks.

"hey...no look at me.. tell me what's wrong ...I dont know what your talking about." 

Lance is completely quiet for a second then hes pushing Keith away."how long have you been seeing them??!how long have you been going behind my back??!tell me how long have you been hiding this shit from me!?" The completely lost expression on Keith's face had him scoffing Standing up "look you've been hiding something from me if you dont wanna tell me fine but I'm gonna stay with V for a while I just need some space." 

Keith felt a cold chill wash over him. " lance what do you mean?" 

"I'm done." Grabbing the bag he headed towards the door. 

Now Keith was going to start panicking if lance didn't start making sense right fucking now. "Lance ... wait ...what ...lance''

But he was stuffing his feet in his shoes grabbing the bag behind him and ignoring Keith completley. ''I think it would be better if we take a break.'' With that he pulled the door open and walked out.

Keith was frozen for all of 5 seconds before scrambling to his feet and running after lance. Finding him just starting down the stairs he tan and grabbed his hand twisting him to face Keith." Talk to me.'' He demanded. ''Dont go spouting random bullshit and expect me to know what to make of it lance . Tell me what's wrong.''

''Get off me.'' Twisting his hand trying to pull it out of keiths

''Not until you explain what the matter is.''

Lance just glared at him yanking harder on his arm ''let go.'' His voice was low and pissed.

''Tell me''

Lance's eyes burned with unshed tears he just grit his teeth. ''Your hurting me Let Go.'' 

''Lance'' 

Now lance was pissed he just wanted to go to his sister's cry on her shoulder and drown himself in icecream. 

''YOUR CHEATING ON ME!!!''

Two things happened. Keith shocked by Lance's words loosened his grip at the same time lancegave one last tug throwing his weight back to get loose.

Keith saw it all happen slowly. The way Lance's eyes widened in realization as he tipped back over the stairs. Watched as his face twisted armed flail looking for something to catch himself on. And he tried to catch him he really did but all he managed to do was graze his shirt barely feeling the fabric against his fingertips.

''LANCE!!!''


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not believe anyone liked this but ok let's continue.  
> Thank you for the comments.❤

Keith couldn't breathe. He couldn't feel anything actually. The only thing he understood was Lance's now motionless body at the bottom of the stairs. 

He didn't feel himself move but everything in him was screaming to git closer to help make sure he was okay. 

Stumbling down he collapsed to his knees above Lance's head. With trembling hands he cupped his lovers face. ''Lance.....baby..'' he didn't move and Keith's brain finally caught up with what happened. 

He looked over lance for any obvious injury. Legs thrown over the last few steps arms out to the side face slack. Keith moved his hand to Lance's head ever so gently moving his fingers through his hair until he felt something warm and slimy at the back of his head. He froze Keith's lungs were burning his ears ringing he felt cold numb and fucking terrified. 

Pulling his hand away he fumbled for his phone, calling an ambulance stuttered out what happened voice high with panic breathing hard but feeling like he wasn't breathing at all. 

''Sir I need you to calm down..'' 

Keith wanted to laugh. How the fuck is he supposed to calm down when the man he loves is unconscious and bleeding right in front of him. 

''The paramedics will be there soon ok...''

Good that's good. He wasn't sure when he started crying he only realized it when a tear landed on Lance's cheek. So with shaking hands he cupped his face again wiping it away with his thumb. Continuing to stroke Lance's cheek he leaned forward resting their foreheads together. "Please be ok'' he whispered softly as more tears disappeared into Lance's hair.

And that's how the paramedics found them. Keith curled up on his knees over lance carefully cradling his face silent tears running down his cheeks. 

Lance didn't move at all in the time it took for the medicis to get there. Breathing softly it was like he was sleeping. The only time his slack expression changed was when they moved him eyebrows scrunching together in discomfort. Keith was pushed out of the way as they started down the stairs. He just stood there for a second looking at the blood that stained the floor where Lance's head was. It wasn't much the spot about the size of his hand smeared around by Lance's hair. He starred at it for a second before rushing after them. 

The medic didn't want to let him in the ambulance at first but after telling them that they were together it was fine. 

He only thought to call their friends after he was assured lance was for the most part okay. 

He started with shiro because he is practically his brother and knows exactly what to say to calm him down. Shiro was always calm and collected and told Keith he will be at the hospital soon. 

He called Hunk next.

''YOU PUSHED HIM DOWN THE STAIRS.... KEITH.....WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?"

Now thet he thought about it Keith realized that when he tried to shorten what happened by saying they had a fight that ended in lance falling down the stairs and being knocked unconscious.... It did kinda sound like he pushed him or something along those lines. 

''NO, Hunk what the hell I would never .. You know I would never hurt him on purpose.'' His voice wobbled. Sure he didn't push him but he was guilty for lance getting hurt. If he didn't grab his arm he wouldn't have fallen. Maybe if he didn't get so worked up they could talked it out without lance trying to leave. If he...If....he tightened his hand around Lance's and whimpered as he tried to swallow the lump that was now lodged in his throat.

''Hey man no.....I know you wouldn't I'm sorry ''he sighed and Keith could see him pinching his nose. ''I'm just worried....I didnt mean it like that.''

Eyes burning he sniffed a little. ''Yeah they said he probably has a concussion and he'll need a few stitches for the gash on the back of his head. But they won't know how bad it is until we get to the hospital.''

''Ok I'll call pidge and veronica they'll wa...''

''I'll call veronica.'' He cut Hunk off ''she'll come here just to kill me if she knows she wasn't the first to know.''

''Yeah your probably right......Ok I'll get there as soon as I can.''

''Ok''

''And Keith '' a hum ''dont blame yourself its not your fault. ''

''Sure Hunk''

Keith hung up and called veronica. She wouldnt settle for the short version and demanded the whole story. So he told her how lance thought he was seeing someone else.. ''Are you??'' What the hell is going on today??? how could they think that?? he loved lance and would never do that to him.. When he told her this she just said that lance wouldnt think that way for no reason so he had his reasons for believing so. And that something Keith was doing is what's built up to this. So in conclusion it was his fault. All of it. 

When they arrived at the hospital they laid lance on one of the beds and wheeled him away saying they needed to do a brain scan to know the extent of the damage. 

And just like that Keith was alone in the hallway staring at the swinging doors they took lance through. And he felt numb all over again. His mind on a loop of what happened.

A hand landing on his shoulder is what broke him out of his thoughts. Knowing whose is was by the familiarity of it. His chest grew tight and he turned to Shiro with teary eyes and a quivering lip. And that's all Shiro needed to pull him into a tight embrace. And Keith just cried into his chest. He felt Adam's hand on his back he reached an arm out for him to join. He felt like a kid again they were the ones who took Keith in when he had nowhere to go, they were the ones who helped him through all his problems. 

'' it's my fault '' he sobbed ''it's all my fault if I didn't try to hold him back ...he ...he...wouldn't've fell'' gasping in between words voice muffled into shiro's shirt.

Shiro gave Adam a pained look from over Keith's head. Adam just pulled them a little closer.

''It's okay shhhhh....he'll be ok.''

Here sandwiched between them keith let himself believe that.

Keith was sitting in the waiting area still sandwiched between Shiro and Adam but no longer crying eyes red and puffy his head hurt and he was exhausted. It was way past 11 and today was horrible. Hunk arrived five minutes after they sat down. He was in his pajamas gray sweatpants and a yellow tshirt. He looked panicked but a little less frantic after seeing them. 

''Have you heard from the doctors yet?'' He asked sliding up to the other side of Adam.

''Not yet.'' 

So they waited. For what felt like hours. Keith and Shiro switched places. Shiro in the middle Adam leaning on one shoulder Keith on the other. Hunk being the angel he is got them all coffee. It was gross, watery hospital coffee but it gave Keith something to do other than bouncing his leg and picking at his nails or snapping at the next nurse/doctor that passes by demanding to know what was happening with lance.

The doctor came an hour later.

''Lance McClain '' Keith was on his feet and in front of the doctor in seconds.'' Is he ok?? Did he wake up?? Why did it take so long is it serious??''

''Please calm down lance is fine.''Keith nodded for him to continue. The others now beside him.'' He has a mild concussion so he will be slightly disoriented when he wakes up. He dislocated his shoulder. So he will need to wear a brace for the next couple of weeks.''

''Can we see him.''

''Yes of course.'' The doctor started leading them down the hall. ''Now lance will be very confused when he wakes up. And he will be slightly forgetful until the swelling in his head goes down.''

When they got to the room Keith was hesitant, Hunk just waltzed right in....What his bestfriend was hurt and he needed to see him. Make sure he's actually okay. He trusts the doctor but he just needs to see it himself...  
Hunk visibly relaxed slumping into one of the chairs next to the bed groaning. ''Man lance you can NOT do this to me my heart cant take it.''

Keith went over to Lance's bed by his head. Reached out brushing the hair off his forehead and replaced it with a kiss. ''I'm so sorry.'' He whispered into his skin. Keith pulled back hand not leaving Lance's face. Gently stroking his cheek. Shiros hand landed on his shoulder patting him reassuringly. ''Told you he was going to be alright.'' 

Lance was asleep. Blanket pulled up to his chest, face relaxed. He looked peaceful. They all settled into the chairs Keith and Hunk on the singular ones and Adam was sprawled out on shiro on the small couch. The doctor told them they could stay because there was no way to know when lance would wake up. And having someone familiar there when he woke up would help with the confusion that comes after a concussion. 

When Keith felt lance move. He was sitting on the chair one hand in Lance's the other under his head next to Lance's shoulder. He wasn't asleep no... The thought of lance waking up scared and confused prevented that, but he was dozing. Everyone else was asleep so he was the only one who heard the quite groan and felt the slight jerk of his hand.

His head shot upto look at lance. Eyebrows furrowed, he was waking up. Keith reached out to pushing the nurse button. Still holding Lance's hand. ''Guys .... He waking up.'' Hunk groaned sitting up from where he was curled up at the bottom of the bed. Adam mumbled something in coherent as he woke up Shiro from all his shuffling. 

When Lance's eyes blinked open he immediately shut them with a groan. He felt like he was hit by a train while drunk off his ass and now he was suffering from the worst migraine/hangover in history. Everything hurt and he was going to throw up. He groaned again not that it helped but it got his point across. Probably would have cried if it wasn't for the warm hand against his cheek, another holding his own. There were voices too soft and comforting. ''...ce your ok.'' Why wouldn't he be??''....lad your ok buddy.'' He opened his eyes when the hand moved away. It was bright everything was blurry. Blinking until things were clear. To his left there's a woman in a light blue scrubs a nurse ok so hes at a hospital why???

''What happened.??'' It came out as more of a mumble pulling himself to sit up a little.

''You fell and hit your head you've been asleep for a while. Think you could answer some questions for me?'' He gave a quick nod. 

''What's your name?''

''Lance''

''How are you feeling anything hurt?''

He gave a soft chuckle at that, wincing at the throb in his head. ''Pretty much everything and i feel like im gonna through up.''

She gave him a sympathetic smile. ''And how old are you.''

''23''

''Good.'' She held up a small light. ''Ok follow the light for me.'' He did. 

She stepped back with a nod. ''We'll proscribed you something for the pain and nausea.''

A hand settled into his hair gently stroking. ''Is there anything we should be concerned about.'' Lance's head shot up to the owner of the voice and face twisting in confusion. ''Is it ok for lance to move around or should he be on bedrest.'' The nurse answered his questions. Telling them what to look out for and what was normal. 

Lance was still staring at the man she was talking to. He's pretty gray eyes, long lashes, dark hair pulled up in a ponytail pail skin delicate features. He looked familiar like he is sure he's seen him before....knows him. And the hand in his hair feels so natural like its something hes used to. But......

''Who are you?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.......thoughts??


	3. Housemates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so nice with the comments. Sorry the chapter is so short but at least I don't keep you guys waiting too long.

The moment the words left his mouth everyone froze. He looked between all of them. Hunk looked scared. Adam looked shocked. And Shiro was frowning like he didnt understand what lance had asked. 

The worst one was the stranger who looked like the question physically hurt him. Face a mix between scared and hurt. ''That's not funny lance.'' He sniffled. ''You scared the shit out of me.'' He reached out going to hold his hand. 

Lance snatching his hand away the moment they touched. Holding it to his chest.

''Lance???'' His voice cracked. The hand hovering where Lance's hand was started trembling. Eyes widening filling with tears. He looked a second away from panicking. 

''What do you mean buddy its Keith.'' He sent Hunk a confused look.

Again. ''Who??'' Now he was even more confused. He said that like it's old news like he's supposed to know this. He opened his mouth to say something else but the nurse cut him off.

''I think it would be best to let lance rest until Dr.Martin gets here. Join me in the hall.'' She smiled at Keith. Giving him a look that clearly said 'I'll explain everything'. He glanced at lance who was still clutching his hand to his chest looking at him as if he were a complete stranger. Keith grit his teeth balled his hands into fists turned and quickly marched out of the room.

********

''Its called temporary amnesia it happens when the person is either distressed or extremely emotional before they are hurt. they'll block out what happened untill they are more stable. In this case you were the last thing he saw befor he got hurt so he blocked out all memories of you.'' 

Keith was paising the hall out side Lance's room. Arms crossed digging his nails into his forearms. Breathe dont panic. Just focus on breathing.

''I told you there were some side effects from having a concussion Mr. Kogane. This is not something unheard of.''

''NO....NO...NO.'' Keith stopped his paising to jab a finger towards Dr.Martin. ''You said he might be slightly forgetful....slightly forgetful is 'I cant remember where I put my phone.' Or 'I forgot where I parked my car.' Slightly forgetful is not remembering if you fed the cat. Slightly forgetful is no where NEAR lance not remembering someone hes known for 4 YEARS!!!" Keith yelled out. Red faced and panting. 

The only thing keeping him grounded was the word 'Temporary ' that means it's not forever that lance will remember him soon. That means lance could wake up tomorrow knowing who he is, and then they con go home and everything will be ok. 

''How long??'' 

''Its different with everyone. It could be a couple of days or it could be weeks or even months before he remembers anything.''

''Isnt there something we can do to make him remember like show him photos and tell him everything he's forgotten??'' Keith is desperate the thought of lance not knowing him or what lance means to him hurts. 

''No we can't do that he is already confused as it is. If you try to force him to remember could make his memory loss permanent.''

Keith's blood ran cold and he froze. He could ... never remember??? 3 years of being together, falling in love, going on dates, getting into dumb arguments. 3 Years of getting to know every little thing about one another, 4 if you count their so called rivalry in the beginning. All what???? Gone. Just like that??? Like it never happened. 

''We live together what am I supposed to say to him??" 

''Saying you two are in a relationship would make him feel an obligation to try and remember. What we need is for the memories to come back naturally. So I would advise you tell him your a friend's or housemates. Someone that he will feel less guilty for forgetting about.''

Keith gave a wet snort. ''You dont know lance, he felt guilty forgetting the name of one of our neighbors cats and she has like 6 of them.'' His chest tightened at the memory it was so stupid lance on his knees stroking a very fat tabby. Bringing the cat a can of tuna as an apology. 

''Ok so no mentioning us knowing each other from a long time ago. Anything else??''

''No just let him remember on his own.''

''Ok.'' Keith could do this. It's only for a short amount of time. Lance will remember soon and then everything will go back to normal. ...... Hopefully.

''Could you call my friends out so I can explain everything to them too?" He cant do this alone and they need to be careful about what they say in front of lance.

''Sure thing.''he disappeared into the room for a minute before coming back with everyone else. 

After telling them what is going on with lance he was immediately pulled into a bear hug by Hunk and had the air squeezed from his lungs. ''Its gonna be ok... we are all hear for you Keith.'' When shiro and Adam joined in his eyes welled up with tears it's nice to know that there are people who will be there for him no matter what. 

''Ok... I'm ok ....UGH.....I've cried WAY to much today.''muttering the last bit after they let him go. Scrubbing his face with his hand. ''I'm gonna go wash my face before I go back in.'' 

Adam took a step toward him nodding at the others to go. ''Keith you gotta talk to us. I know this is all going to be really hard on you.'' He didnt look at him. ''Keith come on look at me.'' 

''I'll be fine.'' He will be. Once he gets his lance back.

Adam just sighed as he watched Keith walk away. Going back in the room, lance had fallen back asleep not long after Keith had left earlier. Sitting next to Shiro who gave him a hopefull look. Shaking his head quietly telling him how Keith's gonna keep cramming everything down and acting like he ok untill he breaks. Shiro frowned. ''We'll just have to be there for him when he does.'' He nodded they'll help him through this.

Keith knew if he didnt calm down he would work himself into a panic attack. God is been years sence he's felt like this, Useless, unwanted, not needed, so much so that the single most important person in his life forgot him in just a few hours. Did he not mean enough for him to remember or did lance hate him enough to want to forget and this was his mind granting his wish. Splashing his face a few times. Keith stood there holding the counter trying to breathe. The thoughts swirling around in his head were not helping. 

Breathe.... In 1..2...3......out. Again and again till he at least didnt feel on the verge of panic.

He needs to go home. If he's supposed to be Lance's housemate then he needs to go hide all evidence that their in a relationship. The pictures the notes on the fridge. He needs to get all his clothes out of their bedroom. It will be fine he'll stay in the room they made a study. The couch in there has a pull out mattress. It's only a few weeks then everything will be fine.

He can do this.

After finding lance asleep he told everyone he needed to go fix up things at home he left, telling them to call if lance woke up. They were going to monitor him for a couple more hours before letting him go. That and it was barely passed the ass crack of dawn. So he had time to move everything.

Keith was wrong he cant do this. Every little thing he packs away feels he's a stab in the heart. Their apartment is small and the building is crappy but in every corner of it you can see little things that are proof of memories they made together. 

The rip in the carpet from when lance had convinced him to help drag the furniture all around the living room saying he was Rearranging to make it more homey........ It all ended up right back where it started. 

There's a stain on the sealing from Keith bugging lance while he was cooking and he flicked spaghetti sauce at him.

Their matching headbands in the basket in the bathroom for 'Spa nights'. Witch Keith hated at first but grew to love because lance would drag him into his lap and play with his hair. Those quickly became one of their favorite ways to relax when either of them were having a bad day. 

The silk rope tied to the top of their bed. It was actually part of one of Lance's robes but they used it for uh.......other purposes.

After gathering everything putting it in the study/now his room he went back their bedroom. He wont be sleeping in here for a while. He went over to the bed laid down and barred himself into Lance's pillow. It smelt like him. He cant hug or kiss him. He cant call him baby or sweetheart or any other pet name he knows lance loves. He wont be waking up in his arms or curled around him. 

It HURT. 

Keith isn't sure how long he cried into that pillow. He was still calming down when Shiro called saying lance would wake up soon and there releasing him in an hour. So he got up changed his clothes washed his face fixed his hair....what this was (for lance) the first impression all over again. He needed to not look like a slob. He got ready and left.

******

Waiking up lance found Hunk sitting in the chair next to him frowning. His face softened when he saw that lance was awake. ''Hat buddy how are you feeling??? Better than earlier?'' Lance gave him a tired nod. ''Yeah. I don't feel like I was run over by a train any more so yeah much better. '' ''you should get dressed your being released in a little bit.'' Lance nodded taking his clothes. He changed out of the hospital gown. 

''Do you really not know who Keith is??'' Hunk blurted once he stepped out making lance jump a little. ''Umm...you mean the guy from earlier?" Hunk nodded chewing on his lip looking guilty for some reason. ''No I really dont why?? Who is he?" 

''I'm your roommate.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just now noticing that I might be slightly abusive of cliffhangers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes.

''I'm your roommate. ''

Lance spun around at the sudden voice behind him. Seeing the same person from earlier. ''You are?" He furrowed his eyebrows trying to remember. But the only thing that came to mind was the hurt look Keith gave him when he didnt recognize him. ''I'm sorry ...earlier you we're worried and I was rude. I don't know why I don't remember you. My head's all fuzzy.''

''Its ok lance.'' Keith gave him a strained smile. ''The doctor explained it. He said it happens sometimes when someone hits their head hard enough they forget how it all happened. And sence I was there when you fell you forgot me too. Dont worry it's temporary give it some time and it'll all come back to you.''

''So we live together?" Keith nodded. ''Are we friends?'' Lance's eyes widened. ''Wait no......shit that came out wrong. I mean are we like my half your half never touch my shit type of roommates. Or do we like to hang out. How well do I know you?'' He gasped. ''Wait how much do you know about me? Oh god have I told you a bunch of embarrassing shit about myself.'' Keith chuckled a little at that lance has NO idea. ''I have haven't I ......and now your laughing. So its true. Tell me what you know...... Wait no .....no dont that'll just make it worse.'' 

Keith glanced over to Hunk who now looked close to tears. Yeah it hurts lance doesn't know how well he knows him, how much he loves him. He gave Hunk an 'it's ok's look. Witch judging by the frown he got in response Hunk didnt believe at all. At least lance didnt change.still rambling when nervous, swinging his arms around while he talks. 

''Hunk Where's everyone else?" Changing the subject before lance could start asking more questions. Keith wasn't sure how to act right now. On one hand seeing lance flustered like this is cute and a part of him wants to tease him. But he doesn't want to say something that would make lance any more confused than he already is.

''Oh.... they went to get actual coffee. They should be back soon.''

''Ok .. I'll go talk the nurse so we can leave once they get here.'' He stopped at the door looking back. ''Lance you should probably call veronica she was really worried about you.''

Handing the papers back to the lady at the front desk he turned to find Shiro. Arms crossed with his signature worried dad look that Keith knows can only mean he wants to talk. Keith loves Shiro knows he can go to him for anything and he'll be there. That he will listen and help him figure out what to do when he messes up. But that's the thing Keith doesn't know how he feels. Won't be able to put it into words even if he tries. And even if he did how was talking about it going to help with anything? Sure he felt guilty and knows if he handled the situation differently this wouldn't have happened. But it has and there is nothing he or anyone else can do about it. 

''Keith do you wanna talk before you go home?'' 

Keith squinted at him befor starting back down the hall. ''If I said no would you drop it?"

Shiro fell Into step next to him. ''No probably not.''

''Then what's the point in asking?" 

''Keith we're worried about you. I know this is all really hard on you. And I know it's just gonna get harder. But you can talk to us. You dont have to deal with this on your own.''

''No you dont know Shiro. The man you love loves you back.Your happy together he didnt blame you for something you would never do. He didnt try to leave you. And then go and forget you ever existed.'' Keith knew snapping at Shiro wouldn't help but. ''I dont need your sympathy looks. He'll get his memory back and we'll work everything out. So stop acting like we broke up, and I'll throw myself off the highest building I can find if I dont talk about it...... I'M FINE.'' 

Huh ......he feels a little better. That calmed his need to scream at the world for being unfair and putting him through this.

''Feel better now?" Shiro always understood. 

''......yes'' 

''Your right Keith I dont know exactly how you feel but you can still talk to me. I know your not good at'' he waved his hand up and down gesturing at all of him. ''THIS. '' his voice turned into something mocking. ''But you can still learn. I still have hope that you'll someday be able to talk to someone about feelings without blowing up in their face.'' Grabbing his shoulder and making a ridiculously serious but hopeful expression. ''I BELIEVE in you.''

''Oh fuck off....I get it..... I'll come to you guys if I get overwhelmed. OK? Now get off me.'' He pushed away but at least he was smiling. Shiro gave him a grin knowing he succeeded in making Keith feel better. 

Keith grumbled '' asshole '' under his breath and Shiro just laughed in response.

***

Hunk and lance both winced at the thought of veronica waiting this whole time for an update on lance.........yeah shes gonna be mad.

''Yeah...have fun with that. I'm just gonna'' he glanced around for something to do.''go over there.''

''HUNK... Wait you cant leave me. I'm hurt remember.''

''You look fine to me. Besides she's your sister.''

Lance just pouted. ''Fine.'' She picked up on the second ring and lance felt a little guilty for leaving her worried.

''Lance.....your awake. Are you ok? How are you feeling? Did you just wake up?wh-"

''Calm down veronica. I'm ok. I mean my head is killing me but they gave me something for it. I um.... im having some trouble with my memory. Other than that the doctor said I'm fine.''

''What do you mean trouble with your memory lance?" 

''Umm...UGH fine but just dont freek out on me ok? It's not with all things it's just some stuff is a bit fuzzy like I cant remember how I fell. The only big thing is I didn't remember my roommate. Man he looked so sad. The doctor said its temporary amnesia so I should be good in a few weeks.''

''Your......Roommate???" She sounded confused.

''Yeah Keith....I dont know if you've met him you probably have but i honestly don't even know his last name right now.''

''You think Keith is....and you don't....is....is he there can I talk to him?" Now she sounded worried.

''No hes went to talk to the nurse so we can leave.''

''Oh ....ok...I'll call him then... I'm glad your ok. Dont do anything stupid.''

''ME??!? Never. ''

She scoffed '' take care.'' Sha hung up before he could say anything back.

Going to look for Hunk he found everyone outside the room. Coffee in each hand Keith came up to him handing him one. ''Your good to go.got everything with you?" 

Taking the drink. ''Yeah. Thanks.''

Hunk left first. Keith and lance got a ride from Shiro. 

When they got home lance felt very.....awkward. Lance wanted to talk but didnt know how to start. He had so many questions. Things he wants to know about Keith. Important things. Like what were their boundaries. Can he go into Keith's room? Is there anything in the fridge off limits? Would it be really mean if he asked personal questions to get to know him?...Again....That would probably make Keith mad or hurt his feelings. Right??

Nah Keith would understand. He looked up mouth open about to start talking and froze. Keith looked exhausted collapsed on the couch legs over the side, arm thrown over his eyes, hair splayed out around his head. 

It was then that he remembered Keith was up all night worried about him.

Yeah......lance can wait. 

Getting a light blanket from his room(lance will not go into Keith's room unless he ie given permission.) Covering him lance felt like there was something he wasn't doing right. Feels the need to do something but has no idea what it is. 

Going to his room changing into a more comfortable outfit. Something was missing there too. A nagging in the back of his head telling him his closet doesn't look right. He glances over to the dresser by the bed and frowned. There was something there before he's sure of it. With a huff he threw himself into the bed. Witch he felt was bigger for some reason.

It's probably all in his head. One of the side effects was being confused so this is normal. He fell asleep a couple minutes later.

***

Keith woke up starving. Sitting up he found lance had covered him and smiled. It made him happy to know that lance was still taking care of him even if he didnt know they were in a relationship. Maybe it wont take long for lance to remember. 

With a small hopefull smile he went to his room and changed. Finding lance still asleep. He started on lunch. He could have just ordered takeout but cooking it himself gave him something to do and calmed his nerves. He didnt have to think about all the 'what if's' when he was focused on not burning the house down. 

Lance woke up to a really good smell. He didnt know what to expect, but Keith in shorts that disappeared under a shirt so big it was practically a dress with poofy hair humming to himself while he cooked was nowhere on that list.

It was ........cute.

Lance wonders if this isn't the first time he thought so. Before immediately hating himself. They are roommates. They are friends. He shouldnt go around thinking his friend cute. He'll be lucky if Keith will still be his friend after lance forgetting him in the first place.

''What are you cooking.'' Keith yelped startled by the sudden voice behind him facing lance he frowned. Lance felt a little bad for scaring him. ''Sorry'' 

''Its fine. I'm uh..just lunch. Do you want some?" Keith didn't know how to act. So he ended up being awkward.

''That doesn't answer the question mullet. But whatever it is it smells good so sure.'' Keith's hair was bugging him. Lance wanted to know if it's just as soft and fluffy as it looked. Witch was wrong because it's a Mullet. 

Keith chuckled at the name. It has been years sence he's heard lance say that like an insult. Shaking his head he turned back to the food. ''Could you grab the plates from the cabinet over there it's almost done.''

''I still dont know what IT is.'' He got the plates.

''Thanks ba-lance'' stopping himself befor said baby Keith bit his tongue. 

Lance gave him a weird look and sat down at the table. He was back to feeling nervous. He wanted to ask so many questions but was afraid Keith would be upset. So he just sat there not realizing he was watching Keith move around the kitchen thinking what was the best way to start. 

Keith was going to snap and other yell at lance or fling chicken at him. Keith is trying to ignore it but Lance has been watching him for the past 5 minutes. Normally he loves Lance's attention but now he doesn't know what he's thinking. After finishing with the food he barely stopped himself from kissing lance when he set the plate in front of him. So chanting Shiros favorite 'patience yields focus '   
Bullshit line over and over to stop himself from doing something stupid , he started eating. 

''Would you spit it OUT already. '' 10 seconds that's how long he lasted. ''Whatever it is you want to say it cant be worse then you looking at me like a scared kicked puppy. So just say what's on your mind. Please lance.....I dont want you to not be able to talk to me.''He sounded annoyed at first but it faded off into sad at the end.

Now lance felt like an ass. His face heated up in embarrassment. ''Sorry.... I um... just wanted to get to know you a little. I mean, I know we know each other but I dont remember anything about you and I didnt want to make you upset or anything like that.''

''It's fine you can ask me anything you want.'' Yes it sucked and yes it hurt every time lance reminded him. But it wasn't his fault and he needed to not be worrying about it so he can actually remember.

So lance started asking him. Learned his favorite song, food, where he worked, about his family.keith told him not to go in his room when he asked if it was ok. It got kind of fun joking about some of the dumb stuff that came up. The only time Keith didnt want to answer was when lance asked if he was dating anyone. ''Yeah ....but we are ....um going through a rough patch.'' 

Lance didnt want to make him feel bad so he didn't add anything else. Changed the subject to embarrassing childhood stories. 

By the end of it Keith was smiling and laughing and felt confident that they would get through this.

He could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.

4 days, that's how long it took befor Keith went banging on Shiro's door. He's like 2 minutes away from crying and hes just done. This has been the longest week of his life and its not even over yet. 

The first day's were fine. Yes lance acted very awkward around him but it was kind of cute. He would blush when keith got out of the shower and bite his lip when he wasnt sure if he could ask or talk about something. It was like going back to when they first started being friends with each other after their 'Rivalry'. But then lance started acting weird...well weirder, making excuses to leave or saying he had a headache and closing himself in his room. 

Keith doesn't know why, he doesn't know what he did to make the other so uncomfortable and trying to figure it out is driving him crazy. When Keith finally had enough and snapped asking what the hell the problem was lance didn't have an answer. Just said that he felt guilty for not remembering anything. That being around Keith felt like going to the store knowing exactly what your getting, then leaving knowing you forgot something . Or taking an exam you spent hours studying for then not knowing the answers to the simplest questions. 

Keith was upset to say the least. So......what? Just being around Keith is bothersome. Nothing but a nagging in the back of his head. Lance doesn't want to deal with the inconvenience that comes with forgetting someone nor the effort it would take for him to either remember him or start from scratch. It hurt. Feeling overwhelmed, choked up and ready to cry keith left. He is not going to break down in front of lance. Keith is pretty sure he spit something along the lines of ' sorry for the inconvenience.' Before leaving slamming the door, barely holding himself together as he marched his way to his car and took off towrads Shiro's. He desperately needs a distraction. And if he doesnt get one he will probably do something stupid like word vomiting everything to lance just lay it all out their and hope for the best. 

Or kissing him in the hopes that there might be some truth behind all those Disney princess movies he's been forced to watch.

Bad, dumb, stupid, impulsive ideas swimming around his head and no one to prevent him from doing them is a very bad situation. 

He would've preferred one of his other friends and not his over protective brother figure but unfortunately their all otherwise occupied. Pidge is busy suffering through their exams, Axca is at an art convention two states over and won't be back for another two weeks and both of them don't even know what happened. For good reason. Pidge would be too busy worrying to study properly and Axca would drop the whole thing just to come back and be there for him. And Hunk is with the person he currently needs space from.

So Shiro's drowning himself in popcorn, ice cream and any other junk food he can get his hands on while benge watching horror movies.

Shiro opened the door with a look that screamed 'I've been waiting for you' and honestly he couldn't care less. Keith didn't wait for him to say anything he just pushed passed him stomped his way to the living room and face planted himself onto the couch. He let out a long pathetic whine, only turning his head when he needed air facing the back of the couch so it would be obvious he didn't want to talk to the looming Shiro.

"Keith whats wrong?" shiro didn't seem to get the message.

Keith went back to smothering himself. Fuck breathing.

"You need to say something Keith. Whatever it is we can't help if we don't know what happened." 

Keith didn't make a move to remove himself from the couch. Shiro gave an exasperated sigh. "Keith-"

"Leave him alone kashi he'll talk whenever he's ready." God bless Adam.

"But-" Shiro sounded betrayed.

"No but's he needs some space." There was a pause where Keith guessed Shiro wanted to say something else but was cut off before he could start." wernt you about to go start dinner?" Keith almost smiled at Shiro's mumbling that Adam was picking favourites as he shuffled away. Almost.

Keith turned a little to peak at Adam. Adam spent a few seconds anilizing Keith. He didn't say anything he just signed, grabbed the remote turned on the T.V. and sat right above Keith's head lifting his arm as an invitation to be used as a pillow. He knew exactly what Keith needed.

"Get your shoes off the couch." Keith toed off his shoes before wiggling his way up into Adams lap, facing the TV. 

"What are we watching?" Adam started flicking through Netflix. Keith just shrugged. "Rom-com?" He shook his head no. "Are we going for something really sad and depressing so we can cry our eyes out and blame it all on the movie?" Keith snorted at that mouth turned up in a little smile, shaking his head no again. "Horror it is then....saw marathon?" 

"Sure." 

"Oh look it speaks." Adam poked at his ribs a few times making him grunt and try to sqwerm away.

Adam stopped poking, and started petting Keith's head instead. "Stop worrying about things you don't have any control over. Even if things dont go exactly how you want them to, everything will work itself out in the end." Keith nodded again relaxing into Adams lap, the familiar feeling of being taken care of washing over him. 

It was 10 years ago that he met them and they have been his family ever since. Adam always acted like a mother and Shiro an over protective older brother. Keith was lucky to have them. 

It was quite after that as they got comfy and started the movie, you could hear soft clinking of shiro cooking from the kitchen. It was relaxing. It helped.

***

"I was a complete asshole. He probably hates me now." Lance was pouting flopped over the kitchen counter watching as hunk worked his magic. Hunk didn't say what he was making but it smelled hevanly. He had just finished telling Hunk about what happened with Keith earlier. 

"He doesn't hate you." Hunk sounded like hes repeated this exact line over a hundred times. Lance wonders if this isn't the first time hes come whining to Hunk about something Keith related.

"Yeah sure....You didn't see how he stormed out." 

"Ok..... so you could have explained it better than you did. You pretty much told him that you can't stand being around him. You guys were really close before all this he was probably really upset that's why he left like that." Lance winced yeah he explained things really bad. 

"It's not my fault. It's like my brain knows it forgot about him and every time we talk or hang out it sends itself into a panic to try and remember." Lance sighed cheak smushed into the cold counter. "I thought it was temporary like a day or two and it would go away but the longer it takes the worse the feeling gets." He looked up at hunk with pleading eyes and a pout." What do i do? How do I fix this?" 

"I don't know Lance." Hunk sighed. "The doctor told you not to stress yourself out, and that's exactly what your doing. But you should definitely explain it to Keith how you just did to me. At least he wont be upset any more." 

"Yeah I'm gonna try and apologies to him later." Hunk noded before turning around with a frown looking down at his pan of what seemed to be enchiladas. 

"You know what let's go eat out." Lance tilted his head to the side confused, especially sence Hunk was pretty much done. "Why would we go out to eat when you've been cooking for the past hour?" 

Hunk gave him an understanding smile." Because your upset and stressing yourself out and that is exactly what your not supposed to be doing. So we are going to go out to help you relax. Keith Won't be upset any more once you explain it to him. Until then let's get your mind off of it...Yeah?" 

"Thanks Hunk." 

"Any time buddy." 

Before they left Hunk put the enchiladas in the freezer and cleaned up, putting everything he used away. Lance helped by loading the few dishes into the dish washer. It wasn't much sence Hunk is so organised while cooking. They finished rather quickly got ready....well Hunk did all lance needed to do was put on his shues and they left. Hunk drove because in his words being lance passenger was like being on a rollercoaster witch most of the time ended up in making him sick. Lance insisted on a Mexican restaurant because after seeing what hunk cooked he is now craving exactly that.

It was nice lance was smiling and joking in no time. It came at the expense of bullying Hunk about his not so subtle crush on Shay. But thats fine he is glad he could help. That was until the waiter came. Some giggly blond haired blue eyed girl, Who was wearing a shirt that was no less than two sizes too small for her making her swing her chest in everyone's face. 

Now Hunk has never been and probably will never be good with keeping secrets. So you can't blame him when he inevitably let one slip. Especially now because blond chick seems to have taken a liking to lance. All through out dinner shes passing more than necessary stopping just to talk to lance. She's all blond bitch giggles, fluttering lashes and leaning over the table to be closer. Lance being lance and because he currently doesn't know hes in a relationship flirts back, making the girl all the more happy to continue. When lance gives her his 'Prince charming' smiles and that's it. 

"He's already in a relationship." Hunk knows their not supposed to tell lance but he knows his friend is nothing if not loyal, and he knows how much he loves Keith. He just wants to prevent him from doing something he will 100% regret later. Like starting something with Mrs. Flirty waitress.

Lance head swung towards him so fast Hunk is sure he heard a crack. He probably got whiplash too.

Blonde just turns toward him smile slowly slipping away. She blinks at him with an unimpressed look raises an eyebrow as if to say 'And your point is?' Then she simply turned back to lance with another smile and said. " well he doesn't seem to care and i don't mind sharing." She brushed her fingers against lances hand and that snapped him out of whatever thoughts he was having. He seemed to be trying to figure out wether Hunk was just saying that to get the girl to go away or if was actually true. He pulled his hand away looking back at her he gave her a tight lipped smile so obviously forced that Hunk winced. 

"Could you bring us our bill please?" He didn't wait for her to reply. Lance turned back to hunk eyes hard and mouth pressed in a firm line. Lance could tell by how figitty Hunk had become after what he said that he wasnt supposed to say that. Witch means its probably true. He was a little pissed and giving hunk a 'what the fuck' look. Because he's either keeping things from him or being a cockblock. The lady seemed to notice the change and now lack of attention she huffed and stormed away. Muttering insults just loud enough for them to hear.

Lance crossed his arms and was now quietly waiting for hunk to start explaining. "Oh man i scrued up." Lance raised an eyebrow, hunks stopped mumbling. They were having a silent conversation through lances raised eyebrow and Hunk slowly shrinking back into his chair.

Hunk looked like he wished he could disappear. Lance didnt know what to expect so he waved a hand as if to say 'go ahead'. Hunk caved. "Ok fine. Yes you are in a relationship with someone. No it was not our choice to keep it from you, doctors orders. Yes we all know who it is. No I will not tell you. Yes they know what happened. No they do not hate you for forgetting them. No they did not break up with you or want to leave because of what happened. And yes they are waiting for you to remember and will probably give you hell once you do." Hunk listed off his mental checklist of all the things he thought lance would want to ask in the next 5 minutes.

Lance frowned. That's..A lot. So he was with someone? Who? And Sence when? And why can't he remember her? He thought it was only minor more recent memories he forgot. Is it a new relationship? If it was that new she probably wouldn't bother staying after lance literally forgot her. And why hasn't she come to see him? Maybe if he sees her it will jogg his memory back. But.....then..God this was so confusing. His head was throbbing with the effort to make sence of what hunk said. Eyes flicking between hunks trying to find the answers to any of the million questions he had. One thing stuck.

"Wait! What did you mean by doctors orders?" 

Hunk looked extremely guilty all of a sudden. "Well...He said trying to force or pressuring you into remembering things could stress you enough to make the memory loss permanent. He said it would be better of you didn't know you forgot about your partner so you wouldn't stress yourself out." 

Lance felt a little sick. Ok so not freeking out is something he should definitely focus on. He closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose and took a few deep calming breaths. His headache was still pulsing through his head, so he grabbed his jacket searching the pockets until he found his medicine. Hunk made a distressed noise. Lance glansed up at him and sighed. "Im fine it's just a headache." Taking one he closed his eyes and tipped his head back waiting for the painkillers to start working. 

"Why aren't you freeking out on me right now?"

Hunk sounded distressed. Like not having lance make a huge deal out of this was worrying him more than if he did. And yeah lance got it. Normally he would make a big deal out of something much smaller than this but right now he felt weirdly..... Relived? Like he knew even after he met Keith that there was still something else that was missing and now that he knows it wasn't all in his head he feels lighter. Like there was a weight on his mind he didn't know was their until it was gone. He wonders what she looks like. How tall she is. What type of things she likes. He sighed. He shouldn't think about it to much.

"Im fine hunk really, it's just a lot to take in all at once y'know? Just trying to make sence of it all." 

The waiter (blonde sent someone else)came with their bill after that so that paid and left. Lance still a little lost in his thoughts.

Hunk mentally scolding himself for letting that slip. He hopes nothing bad will happen because of it. God he would never forgive himself if his slip up is the reason lance doesn't regain his memories. For now he shouldn't bring it up again. Give lance some time to relax.

***

"Im worried about him Adam. He hasn't moved at all unless he was getting snacks and he won't even tell us what's got him so upset." Shiro sent him a pleading look from where he was watching Keith in the doorway of the kitchen. "Come on you always know what to do with this type of thing."

Adam snorted. "Oh yeah..Sure. Because I've been through something like this before so I know Exactly what to do to help." His voice was dripping sarcasm.

That's fair. They are both at a loss on how to help Keith with any of this. 

Shiro sighed turning to Adam and sagging against him, head on his shoulder and wrapping his arms loosely around his waist. "God this must be so hard for him. I wish their was somthing we could do to make him feel better. Even if he doesn't want to talk about things maybe we could help him get his mind off of it?" Adam returned the embrace with a soft sigh of his own.

Shiro felt it when Adam got an idea. When he suddenly straightened up arms tightening around him. Shiro pulled back not much just enough to see his face. Adam was chewing on his lip but he seemed....excited. He definitely has an idea. Shiro squinted at him trying to find a clue about what he was thinking. "What?" 

"Do you remember what we did after James?" 

"With ...James?" Shiro gave him a confused look. Adam just raised an expectant eyebrow. 

"You mean...OH Yeah...Ok Sure. It's worth a shot. You don't think he's grown out of it?" Shiro pulled away. He really hoped this will work and get Keith out of his own head for a while.

"I think we're good." 

Shiro nodded then leaned back towards Adam he grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into a quick kiss. "You're a genius." 

Adam smiled the best he could with his cheeks still smushed together. "We should go get ready." 

Shiro nodded and kissed him again before pulling away. He felt giddy and excited. It's been a while sence they've done this. He hopes this will work. But then again who doesn't enjoy their family acting like complete idiots just to cheer you up. This will at least get him to smile. 

***

When the t.v. suddenly went blank that first thing Keith thought was that he sat on the remote. So he sat up from where he was curled up to look for it. It wasn't under him. It wasn't inbetween the cushions or on the floor or on the coffee table. 

He was bent over looking under the couch when he heard it. The soft piano keys. His head shot up just before the words started. In time to see Shiro slowly making his way into the living room, holding a wooden spoon to his mouth and singing along with the song. When the drums started that's when Adam walked in, just as slow holding a spatula in place for his imaginary microphone. 

Keith groaned covering his face with his hands. God they are so embarrassing sometimes.

He still watched them from inbetween his fingers. 

They stopped their dramatic slow march once they got to the clearing inbetween the table and the t.v.. And where now leaning against each other back to back and reaching out towards him for a dramatic pause. Their faces were ridicules somthing between serious and trying not to laugh. Shiro looked a little constipated with how hard he was trying. They weren't even looking at him they were looking over him at the imaginary crowd they were praforming for. 

Keith groaned louder this time. "Stop" He was completely ignored. He might have been hiding a very small smile behind his hand. 

They were surprisingly in sync. Clutching their hands into fists pulling them back to their chests and yelling the next words. "WHEN I WAS I YOUNG BOY MY FATHER TOOK ME INTO THE CITY, TO SEE A MARCHING BAND.." Shiro bent over slightly hunched over his spoon and Adam was now drapped over his back. When the yelling was done Shiro straightened up and they walked away from each other. They went around the table coming at Keith from both sides. 

"NO" Keith crossed his arms over his chest to prevent being dragged into this. 

Shiro was still singing and Adam was now playing air guitar, grinning like he was actually playing.(He probably doesn't know the words.)Both standing over him. Keith was focused on not laughing at adams dancing or shiros dramatic singing. He knows what they want he refuses to act like an idiot and join them. 

They sung together at the 'Well carry on.' And Keith might have started mumbling the words with them.

When they grabbed his shoulders to pull him to his feet he let them. When they got him standing Keith sighed (just for the show of it.) Shiro swung his arm over his shoulders ether to force him to join or to prevent him from leaving, holding the spoon inbetween them. Keith gave him a look Shiro wiggled his eyebrows with a stupidly large smile on his face. 

FINE.

"Your misery and hate will kill us all.." Shiro's smile grew impossibly larger, and Adam was smiling at him too. Keith got a little louder Shiro joined in. Adam at the parts where he knew the words. 

Keith didn't realise when he started acting it out with them "Disappointed faces of your peers." But he was doing this part solo, Adam and Shiro joining at the ohh's. 

And just because he felt like being over dramatic as well he stepped out from between them and on to the coffee table for the next part."im just a man I'm not a hero. Just a boy.." Adam looked a little pissed at first but he didn't say anything about it. He did stop singing though, he just watched as they finished the song. Shiro enjoying the dramatics of it all still grinning and Keith looking 10 times happier. 

It worked. But " Get off the table Keith" 

Keith and Shiro shared a look before they burst out laughing. Adam smiled to himself.

Mission accomplished. He hopes it stays that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

"I fucked up!" 

That being the first thing he heard Keith pulled the phone back to dubble check who he was talking to. Yup it was Hunk. If sweet, innocent , cinnamon roll Hunk was cussing then he is either angry.(witch is rare and extremely terrifying.) Or he's freaking out hard enough to lose his filter. Both are bad. So Keith was suddenly very nervous.

"What do you mean you fucked up Hunk? Why are you panicking? What happened?" Shiro gave him a confused look, a silent question of what's happening. Keith waved him off.

"Ok. So I might have accidentally told lance that he's in a relationship. I don't mean to it just... We were out and there was this waitress who was all over him and lance was happy with all the attention. I couldn't just sit there and watch, I felt so guilty. You would have gone all jealous boyfriend on her. And i know that once lance remembers he's going to hate himself so I sorta just blurted it out. And it worked she left but then lance-"

"Hunk breath." Keith pinched the bridge of his nose trying breath slowly and stay calm so he wouldn't freak out with Hink. One at a time. 

"Ok so... What did lance say after you told him?" Shiro's eyebrows went up in surprise opening his mouth to ask then probably realizing he wasn't going to get any answers he frowned, got up and sat right next to Keith leaning into him and pressed his ear to the other side of the phone to hear what Hunk was saying. Keith didnt mind to worried about how lance will take it. There are three ways this could go. On one hand it could be good, it could make him remember something. It could flatline and make no difference. Or it could be bad and either make him take longer to remember, or him not being able to remember at all.

"He didn't say anything, he just got all quiet. Then said he got a headache and wanted to go home." Keith frowned at that. 

"He didn't say anything." Keith repeated slowly, jerking his shoulder to get shiro to lighten up. Getting annoyed with how much he was slumping on him. 

"I told him the things I thought he would want to know. I told him the doctor told us not to tell him. I told him that you're not gonna leave him for this, that you know what happened and you aren't mad. Then I told him not to ask anything and not to stress himself out. I kept it vague I didn't say it was you." 

"And you couldn't have just...I don't know .....told him you were just saying that to get the waitress to go away?" 

"That....would have been a much better idea." Keith groaned. 

"What are you guys doing now?" Keith didn't mean to sound controlling but if lance had a headache he should be resting so it doesn't get worse.

Hunk mumbled something Keith couldn't hear. "Hunk?" 

"I uhh.... Don't freak out but once we got to your place he started asking about everything and you know how bad I am at keeping secret's and stuff so... I...kinda just.... left him?." Keith blinked. Once, twice then looked at shiro who was frowning back at him. Ok so he heard that right. Great. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Hunk, please tell me you didnt really leave lance alone after telling him all that so he could work his way into a panic." Even if Keith was begging he knew it was true. Already grabbing his things and stuffing his feet into his shoes.

"I'm sorry. I told you I fucked up." Glancing back at Shiro he wanted to explain what was happening but he just shooed at him. 

"It'll be ok Hunk."God, he can't deal with this right now. 

Rushing home he was glad to find lance completely fine and calm. Keith honestly didnt know what he was expecting but lance was fine and Keith could breath again. He was sitting in front of the coffee table, wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket and typing away at his laptop. The light from the screen giving him a soft glow. He was so focused he didnt seem to notice Keith, humming along to whatever was playing in his headphones. He looked so soft and warm Keith had to stop himself from crawling into his lap like some overgrown cat. 

But it was so tempting. Especially with all the thoughts swimming around in his head right now.

He told shiro about the fight that got them into this mess. After a long and painful interrogation from his brother he released some things. Like the fact that him and lance haven't been on a date in almost a month.(not including this past week.) He's just been so busy. Going from work to working on the house. Coming home late or dead tired. 

Once he thought about it, to lance it must have seemed like he just didn't care. Him forgetting his phone in the car or in another room coming back to find missed calls and messages, not being able to tell him where he is or what he's doing without ruining the surprise. Not wanting to lie he would just say he was busy. He can only say he forgot his phone or he was busy so many times before it becomes a halfassed excuse that no one would believe. Even if it was true. If he had paid more attention they could have avoided all of this.

They also haven't had sex in a while. He doesn't mean that they haven't touched each other. They've fucked but that's all they've done. What Keith means is the long slow kisses that leave them breathless, taking their time teasing and winding each other up until they're both desperate. The type that leaves them a pile of blissed out goo in the other's arms with soft little pecks and touches long after they're done type sex. And he misses it, wants to go over there and kiss that little frown away. But he can't because he's an idiot who was so focused on what he wanted for their future he neglected and almost lost what he has. Keith isn't sure if once lance remembers if he will want to stay and listen to the reason why he's been like this or if he's just going to go right back to leaving. The only thing he is sure if is that he is terrified of losing him.

Now is not the time to be thinking about how bad he fucked up and what he could have done differently. Standing in the doorway watching lance work is only cute when the other knows you are dating. Otherwise it's just creepy. Keith kicked off his shoes a little harder than necessary to make lance realize he was back.

"Hey lance." Lance jumped slightly startled at the sudden company.

"Hey..." His voice was soft and sad. Looking at Keith with big glassy blue eyes and puffy bitten lips. "Lance you ok?"

Lance looked at him for a second biting his lip then shrugged. He looked on the verge of tears but also hesitant to talk and Keith couldn't take it. Keith was across the room and next to lance in seconds. 

"Whats wrong?" Keith honestly didnt trust himself to hug lance and not start trying to kiss that sad look off his face. And he's sure that would just make lance freak out so he sat next to him as close as he could get without making lance uncomfortable and placed a hand on his shoulder. Lance glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"It's just..." he sighed shaking his head as if to get rid of thethought. "Nothing it's fine. I'll be fine."

Keith hated this. Hated how lance was closed off from him, hated how lance didnt think he could talk to him. Hated how he was so obviously upset but won't let Keith help. "Lance I know this is hard. And i know you don't remember me, but I'm here. I want to know what's bothering you. I wanna help you get through this. So please, talk to me." 

Lance turned toward him squinting at him. "Its dumb." He said. Like saying that would change Keith's mind on wanting to talk.

"Tell me anyway." Keith's played this game before. He knows lance wants someone to rant too but doesn't want to be a bother.

Lance huffed at him turning away. "I'm scared." Keith moved his hand from his shoulder and started gently rubbing his back. 

"What are you scared of?" Keith kept his voice soft. Lance pulled his knees up to his chest and curled himself over them.

"I've looked up some stuff after Hunk left. Stories from people who went through the same thing. And some of them ...never regained their memories. And I... The worst thing about it is that I don't even know how much I've forgotten. I don't know if the memories that I have are complete or if I'm missing half of it or if it's all there but missing one person. What if I never remember? What if I start forgetting other things too? It's just a lot and I'm....scared." 

Keith honestly didnt know how to comfort him. What could he say to make any of this easier? "Lance, I know this is scary for you. And I know it's hard but you don't have to worry about it. It doesn't matter how long you take to remember, everyone will still be here for you. If you don't remember then you can just start over. Learn all the embarrassing shit about me and anything else you might not remember all over again." 

Keith paused wondering if what he was saying was any help. "If you are thinking about the person you're dating. Aren't you a sucker for romance? At the end of like every love story dont they say they wish they could do it all over again? This could be your Hollywood romance moment." Keith made his voice a little dramatic and did jazz hands at him. Lance snorted all wet and disgusting and Keith smiled. "Dont even try to say you dont want something like that. I know you, and you love that crap." Lance was smiling a tiny little closed lip smile and it made Keith feel like if he could make him smile like that then he could take on the world if he wanted to. 

He bumped his shoulder against Lance's. "It'll work itself out so dont worry about it. Ok?" Lance looked at him eyes still glassy he nodded. Sitting this close to Lance, shoulders still pressed together his warmth all along Keith's side, and lance smiling at him like that all shy and adorable. Keith was right back to wanting to crawl into his lap and kiss him. He wanted to be closer so bad it actually hurt. He should get up before he does something impulsive. 

With his brain still mush from the soft look lance is giving him the only thing he could think to say was. "Do you want to go get some icecream?" 

Lance's face went through a ray of emotions from shy to confused to shock before settling on confused and looking at the clock on his laptop. "But it's literally the middle of the night." 

Keith shrugged. "Its icecream does it have a time frame?"

"No but-" 

"Then let's go." Keith just chucked on his shoes and a jacket. Lance refused to leave the house in his pajamas so he waited for him to get dressed. When he finally had his shoes on Keith asked if he wanted to take his bike or Lance's car and he wasn't expecting the look he got in return. "What?" Wide blue eyes stared bake at him filled with a childish wonder like he asked if he wanted to meet Santa. 

"You have a bike? As in motorcycle?" And Keith suddenly remembered that Lance's first time on a bike was with him. He also remembered how much lance had screamed in his ear on that first ride. At that "Yeah, no. Let's just take the car." 

The look of absolute betrayal washes over lance as he sputtered out. "What? Why?" 

"Because I dont want to go deaf." Holding the door open waiting for lance to walk out so he could lock it behind them. 

"What does that mean?" Lance had his arms crossed over his chest, hip cocked to the side with his eyebrow raised.

"It means you're a screamer." 

"I am not." Keith just looked at him for a long moment waitingforhim to give up. Seeing that he's not going to back down with a defeated sigh he groaned. "Fine well take the bike." 

Lance screamed when they set off, every time they sped up and at every turn. When they finally found an icecream place still open lance had his head pressed in between his shoulders and his arms were wrapped around his middle. Keith might have taken a few turns a little to hard just so lance would hold him closer. He knew it was pathetic but he was happy to have him so close again. Even if it ment he lost half of his hearing.

It was nice quiet and relaxing. Lance seemed to be happy and that's all that mattered. The only time he stopped smiling was when Keith bit into his icecream cone the absolutely horrified look he got made Keith choke on a laugh. "You bit it." It was a scared whisper. "Who the fuck bites icecream? What is wrong with you?! Doesn't it hurt your teeth?" 

Keith would have said something if we wasn't still trying to breath properly. So instead he looked lance dead in the eye and took another bite this time slowly. Lance made an offended noise like Keith had just insulted his entire culture and Keith couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of him. 

For the rest of the night Keith was happy to be spending time with lance.

They're going to be ok.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late and it's a little short. I have been doing through some shit and haven't had the time to write lately. I'll try to post again soon.

Lance felt a hundred times lighter after the talk he had with Keith. Everything wasn't suddenly all better, he was still scared. The feeling that he would somehow do something that would make him lose everything (even if he doesn't really know what he'll be losing.) isn't completely gone but it's no longer suffocating him. The fear that he might lose or is slowly losing more and more of his memories is there too. But keith was right his friends are there for him, they're just a call away. And lance knows that they will be there for him if he needs them. 

Even though he doesn't remember anything about keith, for some reason he trusts him completely. It's a weird feeling but it doesn't matter what he remembers about him he knows that no matter what Keith will be there for him. He ment it when he told Hunk he felt bad for trying to ignore Keith so now he wants to try and make it up to him for it. 

Especially after last night. Lance has been an asshole for the past few days and Keith didnt even say anything about it he just walked in and was all nice and understanding and listened to him. So he has to make it up to the mullet somehow. And what better way to do that than make him an ' I'm sorry for being an ass ' breakfast. That way he can catch him before he leaves and actually apologize. He should also thank him for everything else he's done for him in the past week. 

He's going to make pancakes. Everyone loves pancakes right? Plus there not that hard to make so there's no way he can mess it up. He really shouldn't be this nervous about making food for his housemate this is just ridiculous. After putting on some music from his phone keeping the volume low so it won't bother Keith and gets to work. It was a little hard to relearn where everything was but after a little searching he found everything without too much trouble. 

Soon enough he was lost in what he was doing standing at the stove, holding his spatula flipping pancakes when needed and humming along to the song that was playing. He didnt notice the door to Keith's room open. Owner of said room shuffling out rubbing the sleep from his eyes still trying to blink himself awake. He didnt notice up until Keith pressed his head between Lance's shoulders and rested his hands gently on his waist and mumbled something into his back. Lance flinched slightly at first not expecting the sudden company then went completely still.

He didnt know what to do because well, is this a normal morning Keith thing? Is he sleep walking or just not completely awake yet? And why is his heart beating so fast? It's not like he hasn't hugged his friends before. Hunk is like the world's number one cuddler it's fine lance is a pretty tuchey friend too, maybe keith was a sleepy hugger or something. He didnt know what Keith was like in the mornings because Keith was always awake by the time lance got up. It's a well known fact that lance is not a morning person.

Lance felt his face grow hot with a rising blush and he really didn't know why this was his reaction. But for some reason he wanted to lean back and melt into him. Wanted keith to actually wrap his arms around him. Keith is half asleep he should say something to wake him up. He shouldn't be feeling like this. What the hell is wrong with him.

"Um...keith?" His voice came out as a panicked squeak. There was a moment of silence before Lance felt it when Keith realized what he was doing. 

Keith went stiff against lance. He forgot. It was just... Waking up to find lance making breakfast singing softly it was all so normal that everything that happened in the last few days slipped his mind, because this is what's been missing, their stupidly domestic routine. Keith missed this, so his barely awake self went with what he was used to. And that was cuddling up against him while he was cooking. Being careful not to get in the way of his hands so he wouldn't burn himself and mumbling good morning into his shirt.He forgot about all of it. Lance doesn't... keith can literally feel the awkwardness radiating off of him. It makes Keith's heart twist painfully in his chest and he's gonna cry if he thinks about this too much. So he takes one last deep breath against Lance's back taking in his coconut milk body wash and just lance trying to be subtle about it and not look like a creep before he pulls away.

"Sorry." It comes out soft and shy. Barely above a whisper. Keith doesn't know how lance is going to react to this but he didnt seem too bothered. Hopefully? He tries not to think about how long it might take till the next time he will be this close to him. It hurts.

"Dont worry about it." Lance's voice is still a little too high to be normal. He clears his throat. "Are you.. awake now?" Good job lance, great ask dumb questions. Why is he this embarrased? 

"Yeah sorry I thought.. never mind..I'm just tired." He knows he's mumbling. But Keith doesn't know if there was any kind of excuse he could come up with too make this seem normal so this is the best he can do at the moment. He still feels slightly choked up.

With how Keith was standing, a few feet behind him. Arms crossed, shoulders hiked up to his ears witch were glowing pink. Lance could tell he was at a loss at what to do now. Probably embarrased and worried about how lance would react. With how lance has been trying to avoid him for the past few days he doesn't blame him. Lance doesn't want this to stay awkward he wants to try and be friends with Keith. He knows that he's the one who needs to step up because Keith has been really understanding since the beginning of this shit show. So lance needs to swallow his guilt and ignore any other weird feelings he might have and start putting in some effort to fix this. 

"I made breakfast?" Lance is trying to get rid of whatever this atmosphere is. 

Keith eyes him for a second. Looking for an answer to some unasked question he has. Then his shoulders relax, his arms no longer hugging himself now just loosely crossed over his chest. Keith squints at him."I can see that. But why?" 

Lance scoffs turning back towards the food he was preparing. "Because I'm nice." 

".....Right." Keith sounded tired and disbelieving. Lance turned to give him a look. 

"What do you mean by that? I'm always nice." Lance defended himself. Blushing because he knew that was a lie.

"Oh no, I know that." Keith held up his hands voice mocking, smiling at him like he knew something and it was starting to get on Lance's nerves."I'm just wondering why you decided to make breakfast so early when its Saturday." 

Lance froze for a minute before groaning. "You're kidding right?" Judging by the look on Keith's face showed he was not joking and he was enjoying watching Lance suffer. He groaned again. Well now that he was 100% embarrased maybe the world will cut him some slack and swallow him. "So I did all this for nothing?" Lance whined waiving his hand at the counter.

Keith looked over at the food then back at lance giving him a small smile."I mean we can still eat it and it looks good. Is there coffee?" 

Lance didnt really notice the dark circles around Keith's eyes untill now. He looked like he hasn't slept in a week. "Yeah I'll get you some." 

After the embarrassing start thing's went rather smoothly after that. After Lance's halfassed explanation and apology he just nodded and said it was fine. Lance felt a weight he didnt know was there go away knowing Keith wasn't mad at him and that he somewhat understood. After that was out of the way lance found it really easy to talk to Keith. Sure he was a little awkward at first but he got over that pretty quickly.

"If you are an artist dont you have your own hours? Like don't you choose when you work?" Lance was honestly confused. 

Keith blinked at him not really expecting the sudden change in topics. "I mean yeah, my personal work I do on my own time. But that's not all we do at the studio. We have classes, it's not really for professionals its more like we give tips to whoever wants them and give them and a place to show there work if they want to. People can come and buy our work or ask for something made for them." At the confused look lance gave him Keith tried to explain a little better. "Its like you giving me a picture or a reference wanting it as a painting. Or as a sculpture. Every artist has a different style in their art so you would have to discuss it with whoever you wanted to do it for you. We get a percentage for every piece they sell and they get to use the studio to work in and showcase their stuff."

Lance nodded eyes bright and excited. "That actually sounds really cool." 

"You can come with me next time if you want to." Keith shrugged it's not like his heart was beating out of his chest or anything like that. 

"Can I see your work!?" 

Keith felt himself warm up at how excited lance was. He wanted to spend time with him. He actually wanted to try and work through this. He smiled at him. "Sure i think I have some scetches here." So once they finished lance went and threw himself on the couch and Keith went to go get one of his books.

Keith knew he had most of his old sketchbooks in his room. Hell, if he looked hard enough he might even find ones from when he was still in college. Lance refused to let him get rid of any of them. Even though they really didnt have the space to keep them all. The tricky part would be finding a sketchbook that didnt have lance in it. Keith would not be able to explain it if lance found a drawing of himself sleeping. Or any other random time Keith felt like drawing him. Theres even one from some time in the beginning of their relationship where lance acted out that one seen from titanic 'Draw me like one of your French girls'. At first keith thought it was a joke until lance stripped down and started posing for him. Keith has never liked drawing nudes he always found it to be extremely awkward. But having lance like that, getting to map out every curve trace every line of his body. It was hot. And ok, now is not the time to be thinking about this.

After digging through his sketchbooks Keith finally found one he could show lance without it being weird. He found lance sprawled out on the couch nose in his phone head on one armrest and feet almost reaching the other. Keith shoved his feet off to make room for himself and almost flinging lance off in the process. Lance squawked arms flailing just barely catching himself on the back of the couch before sending Keith a glare witch he just ignored with a small amused smile and handed him the book. Lance took the book but not before he gave a mumbled 'rude' and a small pout. 

Keith has always loved watching lance get excited about stuff. Likeed how he'll light up and start to practically vibrate in place the more worked up he gets. Whenever he gets like this from something Keith made or did, he cant even explaine the feeling he gets when that happens. Keith's always loved doing things to surprise him or he'll put extra effort into his work just to see him like this. Bright eyed with that awed look an his face. How he traces over the details of the picture rambling about what he thinks about it. Then once he's done he'll turn to him and look at Keith like he's something to be marveled at. It makes him feel complete. So when he sees lance delicately trace over the lines of each page mumbling to himself before turning the page and starting all over again. It's heart warming and relaxing at knowing that the little things didnt change. 

He cant stay like this, after years of being teased for it he knows when he's making faces. Shiro, pidge and Adam have all called it his' I'm in love with you' face whatever that means. Apparently he only makes it at lance and its super obvious so sitting here watching he can only guess what he might look like. Keith got up and went to actually start his day take a shower change out of his pajamas maybe even do something with his hair. After doing all that he went to clean the kitchen witch was left a complete trainwreck because lance is a walking disaster that doesn't know how to clean up after himself.

Lance put on some comedy that he lost interest in about half way through. He went through his phone nothing interesting there and he's now officially bored. Keith seems to be done with whatever he had to do now he's just sitting at the end of the couch frowning at his phone. Maybe they can go somewhere do something he's been at home taking it easy all week (doctors orders) only going out for like an hour with Hunk the day before and he's honestly going a little stir crazy. He needs to get out of the house. "Keith." Lance whined dragging out the E and kicking at Keith's leg to get his attention. 

"What?" He looked at him from over the screen for a second then lowered it giving lance bis full attention. He didnt sound annoyed by the act. Huh, maybe they really have known eachother long enough for him to be used to the dramatics.

"I'm bored." He whined again. 

"Ok." Keith just nodded at him. That's it? Just ok? No, no keith is supposed to think of something fun to fix it. "Keeeeeiiiith" he jabbed his feet a little harder into the others thigh. When keith sighed and pocketed his phone he knew he won.

"Ok fine! Lance what would you like to do today? " he made his voice as sweet as he could with a mocking fake smile. 

"I dont know..." lance groaned. He really didnt know what he wanted to do. Anything would be fine as long as he left the house. 

"Well that's helpful." Keith rolled his eyes at him. Lance pouted slumping back thinking that was it and Keith frowned in thought. 

Keith doesn't know how to be around lance without it getting weird. Or at least he feels like it's weird but that might just be because of the complete 180 they've done. Yes he talked to Shiro but he was more focused on how Keith was dealing with all this and not on what they could do to fix it. There might not be anything they can do but Keith will lose his shit if he has to wait this out. It would be a helluva lot easier if lance wasn't flip-flopping between completely ignoring him and whatever this is. He is not known to be patient, especially with important stuff like this. Maybe spending some time together is a good idea. Maybe if lance kept having that feeling of dejavu it would help bring his memories back. He could also take lance to the house. Yeah, it was going to be a surprise but that turned out to be a huge bust and right now there are bigger things to worry about than ruining a surprise. If he showed it to lance now when he gets his memorie back he'll know why he's been so busy and that will help him with explaining everything later. Theres still stuff he needs to do at the house and if lance is so bored that would be a great way to pass the time and actually get some work done.

"Ok I know what we can do today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lance will see the house in the next chapter. Hope that goes well. Im sorry again that this took so long.   
> Tell me what you guys think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its been so long.

Keith was nervous. He couldn't stop his leg from bouncing at every stoplight, his stomach was in knots. His hands were white from how hard he was holding on to the steering wheel. He's been gnawing on his lip for god knows how long but it's starting to hurt and he is pretty sure its bleeding. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, maybe he should wait until lance remembers everything before he shows him the house. He won't even know what it means. Keith wants to know what lance thinks about it as there house not his friends place. Maybe...

"So are you gonna to tell me where we are going or should I start guessing?" Lance was chipper and he was looking out the window for any hints that might help him know where they were going. It was actually a good thing this way he wouldnt notice how nervous Keith was. Keith felt kinda bad. He looked so excited, will he be disappointed when they get there?

"Um yeah, its.. we're going .. well." Keith sighed how the hell is he supposed to explain this to him? If he says its his place it might seem weird that he's still living with lance as his 'roommate' so it might be easier to just go around the question. No, why is he making a big deal out of this it's fine, there going to be fine and lance will understand just fucking fine. "We're going to go paint my house." There that's simple enough. Although saying it's 'his' feels so wrong. Its there's, lance should have been blindfolded or something and told this was a surprise. He should have been excited for different reasons. This should be a big moment in there relationship and now Keith is supposed to act like its nothing.

Keith toned out and let lance ramble on not really understanding what was being said too lost in his own head. It's ok, he'll tell him all about it once they get there. Once he thought of a way to talk to him about it without telling him about it being for them. What has he gotten himself into?

The house wasn't to far from there apartment the drive only took about half an hour with traffic and by that time Keith was a little less panicked than before. Lance had stopped the questions after Keith told him he'll tell him everything he wants to know once they get there. He turned on the radio to a soft hum not wanting lance to get a migraine but wanting to fill the silence with something. Lance was still giving out comments and ideas about what he expected and Keith actually kinda enjoyed the rest of there ride there. It'll be ok, he will just have to try and give him answers that aren't to far from the truth but still keep the conversation away from anything he's forgotten. 

Pulling up lance had been quite since they entered the street. It was a nice neighborhood all the houses looked almost the same except for color and anything the owners might have added or changed themselves. Keith parked in the driveway to the only house that had an unkept and completely empty yard. The house was one story high the walls were a soft faded yellow and the roof and windows were a rich brown the yard needed help but other than that it looked nice. The moment the car stopped Keith turned to look at lance wanting to see his reaction. Needing to know what he thought and if he liked it. 

Lance was uncharacteristically quite but the soft dreamy look on his face told keith exactly what he was thinking. Keith has seen that look countless times when lance was talking about his family or what he wished for in there future. Any nervousness he had before melted away and he knew that lance liked the house. He might not say it because he thinks it isnt his place to but Keith knew him well enough to understand. He smiled actually happy. Reaching over lance and getting the keys out of the glovebox Keith nudged Lance's shoulder lightly.

"You gonna get out or are we spending the day in the car?" Lance blinked looking a little confused. "huh, oh yeah. Sorry just, this place feels a little familiar." He waved his hand at him. 

Keith's stomach did a little twist but he managed to hold his smile. It should be familiar because pidge's family's house is just a couple streets over. But lance probably won't be able to make that connection with how mixed his memories are. The only reason keith got the house without telling lance first is because he used to talk about how much he loved this neighborhood. The only difference is the houses over there were bigger bur they had almost the exact same design.

Lance snapped out of his thoughts with a grin, his excitement from before returning. He hopped out of the car and practically skipped up to the house. Lance went around to the gate to the backyard leaning over to look without opening the gate. He seemed happy with what he saw smiling a little before he went up to the patio then turned back to face the car with an exaggerated pout and waved his hands at Keith in a hurry up motion. Keith snorted softly before following him. Keith walked up slowly wanting to drag it out because lance was absolutely adorable when he was like this, like an excited puppy. 

"Hurry up! I wanna see inside." He was bouncing on his toes waiting impatiently for Keith to open the door. Keith just smiled ducking his head to find the right key and to hide his no doubt lovesick expression.

Once he got the door open lance vanished inside. Keith followed him silently as lance explored the house just watching and listening to him ramble about what he liked about it. 

What made Keith love the place was that is had almost all of the little things that he and lance would fantasize about when talking about what they wanted in a home. It had the backyard that lance always talk about for parties or barbecues. The house was big enough for everything they could need and still had that cozy feel to it. The first thing you see walking in the house is the living room witch had big windows all along one of the walls witch gave the room a warm glow, off to one side there was the hallway thst led to three rooms and a bathroom and right across from the door was the archway that led to the kitchen. There were three rooms on the ground floor one of witch they were probably going to make into a guest room the other an office for lance and of course there own bedroom. In the kitchen was big enough to put a dining table in it without it getting cramped. At the back of the kitchen were the glass doors that led to the backyard and another door that led to the stairs that went down to the basement. The basement was like a second living room it had a bathroom and another big room that Keith wanted to make into a little studio for himself. Taking in all his little comments like how he liked the lighting in the rooms and witch room would be good as what. Keith knew that lance would like it but hearing it from him made that little bit of worry disappear.

Once they finished touring the house lance finally turned to Keith. "When did you get this place?" 

Keith shrugged rather awkwardly. "A few months ago. It needed some work so I've been fixing it up in my free time. All of the repairs are done the only things left are painting and the downstairs bathroom needs a new fossit."

Lance hummed looking around. "Yeah it would be so much better if everything wasn't so white. So, what colors are we using and where?" 

Keith opened his mouth to answer then paused, rethinking how he wanted to answer that. "I was kinda hoping you could help with that. I'm not really good with color scheming." 

Lance gave him a deadpanned look. "Dude aren't you an artist? How do you not know what would look good together?" 

"I mean yeah, I know what would look good but I would pick something that's too bold like red or somthing and it would make the room suffocating. Or I would love it for about a week then never want to look at it again. I'm not good with neutral and I always go way over the top and I know you love decorating so I want your opinion on what you think would look good." 

Lance got that excited look again and he smiled at Keith in a way that melted his heart. "Oh yeah, sure if that's the case then I wouldn't mind lending you my expertise. I have a few ideas that might look good." Keith snorted at that but he felt like patting himself on the back. He has been thinking about how to get lance to tell him what he wanted without flat out telling him it was his house too and he is very proud of how well he managed that.

Lance walked down the hallway and stopped between the doors glancing over his shoulder at Keith with a raised eyebrow. "Should I just pick a room and we can start there or what?" 

Keith shrugged. "We could do that or we could plan out all the rooms today and go get what we need so tomorrow we can start painting. Its up to you. I'm not in a that much of a hurry so we have enough time to think it out." 

Lance pouted. "But I wanted to start painting." 

Keith rolled his eyes. "Then we can start painting, pick a room and we'll start there." 

"But planning it out first is the best way to do it. We cant just start throwing paint around it'll look bad." 

"Lance, please just pick something. Maybe we can do both? It might not take that long to chose what we want for each room." At the 'are you kidding me' look keith held up his hands in surrender. There were two doors on each side of the hall way, Lance walked into the first room on the left and stopped in the doorway. Keith let him have his moment. The way lance was taking this so seriously was fucking adorable. Keith didnt really get what the big deal was, yes it was nice to do things right the first time but even if they dont like how something turned out they can always redo it. 

"So the biggest room is obviously going to be the main bedroom." Keith nodded. "What about the others?" 

"Office and guest room. I dont think it would matter which is witch there both about the same size." 

Lance scoffed. "No wonder you need my help." He muttered then sighed. "Dude, if you put the guest room next to your bedroom your subjecting whoever comes over to listen to everything that goes on in there." Keith felt himself blush and he turned away with a snort. 

He cleared his throat trying to get himself to not laugh or make a comment about how lance was the loud one most of the time. "Ok, then this should be the office." Lance just rolled his eyes and gave him a nod. 

They spent the next few hours searching for ideas on there phones and discussing what would look best in each room. They agreed that the living room and the basement should be left alone and that the furniture would bring enough color. The kitchen Keith wanted to do in a mix of reddish brown and beige because having white in the kitchen would be a pain in the ass to keep clean. The main bedroom and office they were going to do only one wall and leave the rest. Lance is the one who found the idea and thought it would look good. Using tape to draw a pattern the office will be short lines starting at the corners and swirling to the middle, the color they picked was a soft blue called French moire. For the bedroom they picked a jade green and wanted the pattern to be triangles. They couldn't agree on anything for the guest room so they left it for another time. 

Taking lance to pick out the paint was like taking a child to the candy store. He wanted to look at absolutely everything and kept wanting to chang his mind about the colors. With comments like 'but this one is so pretty.' Or 'what if we got more than one shade and used them all?' Needless to say it took forever and a half to get out of the store with everything they needed. When they did get back to the house it was just starting to get dark out. 

Keith wanted to dump everything in the livingroom and come back tomorrow to start working but one look at lance who had taken off his shoes and socks, rolled up his pants and started sorting through the bags hes guessing going home wasnt an option. He sighed quietly resigning himself to a long night of being productive. 

"Which room do you wanna do first?" 

"I wanted to start with the bedroom so it can dry over night and we can see how it looks in the morning." Lance seemed to have organized everything into piles for each room. Keith nodded. "Should I start putting up the tape? Its probably gonna take a while." 

"Yeah you do that. I'm just gonna put everything away then I'll come help." 

Keith grabbed the things he needed to measure and mark where he wanted the tape. He had to go searching for the ladder so he could reach the top of the wall. After he had everything set up he pulled out his phone for something to listen, he found himself easily falling into a trance as he hummed along with the song that played as he worked. Lance came in a few minutes later laying out the rest of the supplies then stepped up and started helping him. Keith smiled to himself happy to be doing this with lance by his side.

**  
"Oh thank fuck, we finally finished." Keith dropped the brush having just finished the final coat. He sprawled out in the middle of the room on the floor and groaned. They have been working for hours and his back was killing him. Who knew putting up tape and painting over it could be so hard. 

"Keith." lance whined from where he was curled up on the plastic chair in the corner. "Can we go somewhere to eat? I'm starving." Keith wholeheartedly agreed they haven't actually eaten anything after breakfast except for the snacks they had while working. Keith was starving to and he is way to tired to cook anything. "Yeah sure I know a place thet should still be open." How he managed to drag his ass off the floor will forever be a mystery.

**  
Lance groaned again, god he cant even remember how this conversation started. He is now at the point where he wants to start banging his head on the table. Who knew Keith could be so stubborn. "You gotta be kidding me!! None of that is real Keith, there is no such thing as bigfoot or a yeti or the lockness monster or any other weird scifi movie made up animal. There not real! There is absolutely no proof of any of them." Surprisingly they both felt so much better after having eaten and now they had enough energy to continue this dumb as fuck arguement. Lance was a little disappointed that he finished his food because he really wanted to throw some of his fries at him.

"Do you know what a giant squid is? " 

Lance was thrown off by the sudden topic change he gave him a look tilting his head and squinting at him. "Yeah." He didnt know where this was going.

"Do you know what they were called before they were officially discovered? "Keith asked again eyes challenging.

Lance frowned at him. "No." Still not really sure where Keith was going with this. What did it matter what the fish was called. How did that have anything to do with there current conversation?

Keith looked happy with that leaning forward over the table and smirked at him. "Back in the 18 century fishermen would go around telling stories about a giant sea monster that would wrap itself around ships and sink them eating the crew, leaving no survivors. All that good stuff people would normally say when making up a legend." He was getting more and more animated as he went on, waving his hands around staring lance down with a determined frown that was completely adorable and had lance fighting off the urge to pinch his cheeks. "They called it the kraken. No one believed in any of the stories and it was always considered a fairytale untill a couple years ago some fishermen caught a giant squid on accident and proved to the world that the so called 'monster of the deep' was real. That's when scientists started researching them and now they are known as the giant squid." Lance opened his mouth to argue back because that was different, but keith didn't give him a chance to get anything out. 

"So technically they were known as nothing but a mystical creature for over two hundred years before proven otherwise." Keith leaned back having said his peace, crossing his arms over his now puffed up chest and gave lance a victorious smirk. His eyes were still challenging lance to argue against him. But he looked so proud and happy after his little rant and he was so passionate about it that lance honestly kinda wanted to give him the win just so he would stay like this.

If only lance wasn't just as stubborn about proving his point.

"And what does that have to do with bigfoot?" Lance wasn't stupid ok? He knew exactly what Keith ment by saying all that but he wasn't going to give it to him.

Keith looked absolutely offended the small smile he had now replaced by a pout. Lance honestly felt a little mean, like he was that one cruel teenager who went around telling kids that santa doesn't exist just to make them sad. But seriously believing in something like bigfoot is just as ridiculous as believing in the Easter bunny.

"Fine don't believe me. You want proof so bad I'll just show you." Despite the words Keith was still pouting. Lance could barely hear him as he grumbled about lance believing in aliens but not something more realistic like an undocumented animal. It was fun to tease him like this. But once he pulled out his phone and started tapping away at it with that same determined frown from the beginning of this conversation lance realized he was serious. He was actually going to pull out some conspiracy theory video in the middle of this diner. Here in front of everyone at almost eleven o'clock at night, there going to think they're monster hunters or some shit there going to look like a couple of lunatics.

Lance moved before he actually thought about it. Everything happened so fast after that, he sprung from his seat reaching across the table to grab the phone from him and in the process knocked Keith's drink over spilling it directly onto his lap. Keith made a high piched startled sound, jerking up straight with his arms held out. Lance panicked and wanting to mop at least some of it up grabbed a handful of napkins and threw them at Keith. Grabbing some more he pressed them onto the table swiping at the liquid knocking the glass that was on its side completely off the table in the process. It fell with a loud clanging noise that seemed to last forever but somehow the cup didnt break. Once it stopped the entire place seemed quite enough to hear even a pin drop. 

A muffled giggle is what interrupted the silence, followed by a loud snort that led to full blown laughter. Lance looked up at Keith wanting to snap at him for laughing at him when he just made an ass of himself but seeing Keith eyes bright and shining with mirth cheeks red from trying to swallow back his laugh which only made him snort again. Lance found himself smiling too and within seconds he was laughing with him.

When they finally stopped laughing lance gave him a half hearted glare before banging his head on the table and mumbling. "I hate you." 

Keith just grinned at him. "No you don't." He looked down at his lap then back up to lance. "Well now I'm going to make you watch all of my favorite documentaries with me." 

"I'm not watching shit with you." Lance grumbled into the table.

Keith raised an eyebrow still grinning. "If I have to walk out of here all sticky and looking like I pissed myself because you are a cluts, then you owe me so I get to ask whatever I want from you." Lance groaned knowing he lost this argument. "Fine, I'll watch your stupid documentaries." He looked up suddenly panicked. "But not tonight. I can't, my brain is to tired."

Keith chuckled softly and stood up with a grimace frowning down at his pants again. "Ok, not tonight. Come on let's go." 

Lance only felt a little guilty about laughing at how keith awkwardly shuffled out of the restaurant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know how this chapter turned out like this.

"You gotta do it gently." 

"I am doing it gently." 

"No you're not. Go slower."

"Any slower than this and we will never finish." 

"There is no point in hurrying if you fuck it up in the process." 

"If I remember correctly you're the one who pulled the tape hard enough to rip the paint clean off the wall, not me." Keith snapped at him.

Lance folded his arms with a pout looking like a scolded child. It was cute and Keith would have felt bad if lance hadn't been in such a bad mood all day and if he wasnt happy for a moment of quiet.

In Lance's excitement to see what the finish wall in the bedroom looked like lance had chipped off the white paint from under the tape and they had to go back and fill in all the little holes it made, which took forever. So now peeling the office wall is officially Keith's job and lance has taken it upon himself to be his supervisor.

Keith loves him. He really, really does. But sometimes he wants to strangle him just as much. 

It's late into the afternoon on monday they went back to the house right after Keith finished giving classes at the studio. They have been working on the house for two days now but have only finished the bedroom and the office Keith had also replaced that dripping fossit in the bathroom. Keith was hoping to be able to finish the kitchen today but with how long this is taking he doesn't think they will. 

Trying to keep his balance on the ladder steps was a pain. When he reached the last corner he was happy they were almost done. It looks really cool but it took so much work hes not sure if it was worth it. They are probably going to cover most of it with shelves once they furnish the room anyway. Pulling the last strip he dropped his arms with a soft sigh. Getting down he moved the ladder and stepped back to see how it turned out. 

"I'm jealous."

Keith gave lance a confused look. "What?"

Lance turned to him annoyed. "You get this cool office to work in while I'm stuck with a coffee table." 

It took a minute for Keith to get what he ment and when he did he failed at holding back his laugh. Lance gave him a confused look witch quickly turned to hurt/annoyed the longer he continued. 

He couldn't help but find it hilarious. Lance was jealous of himself. It made all of it so worth it for lance to like it enough to be mad thinking he couldn't use it. Keith swallowed back the urge to smother him in a hug and coo at him about how it was all for him. 

"Sorry, I'm sorry." He cleared his throat and gave him an apologetic smile. Trying not to burst out laughing again.

Lance turned away and marched out of the room with a scoff. Keith was sure lance misunderstood why he found that funny but Keith couldn't think of anything to explain why he started laughing. There wasnt any excuse he could come up with fast enough to be genuine and have it sound reasonable. Even if he did say something lance probably wouldn't believe him anyway. He sighed again running a hand through his hair he pulled the hair tie out and went to follow lance as he redid it. Thinking of a way to get lance out of his foul mood.

Keith found him in the kitchen, still pouting but he also looked a little sad. Keith watched him for a moment trying to find out why he was so upset. It's not like him to get like this over something so small. Maybe he was tired? did he have a headache? There was obviously something. Then again Keith recently has a very bad track of reading lance correctly. It's what got him hurt in the first place. 

After a moment of thinking about it he went back to the livingroom and grabbed two drinks from the cooler that was by the door before going back to lance. He nudged him gently with his shoulder waving the cans at him once he got his attention. "Let's go take a brake." He gave him a little smile in hopes it would help with his mood.

Keith led him to the back porch handing lance his drink before he leaned his elbows against the railing. He waited patiently for lance to cool down. He watched him trying to figure out if he should try and get lance to talk or just leave him till he was ready. There was two ways the conversation could go. 

1\. If there was something bothering him ,he could actually talk to him about it.  
2\. He could brush it off as nothing or say it doesn't concern him. Eather way, talking to him is better than letting him simmer in whatever it is that's bugging him. 

"You gonna tell me whats up?" He nudged him gently. Lance just looked at him for a second before slumping to the floor next to Keith's legs with his back to the railing. He tilted his head back, closed his eyes sighing and stayed there. 

"I'm sorry for snapping at you its stupid now that I think about it." 

"Lance we've been over this, you can talk to me. I don't care how stupid you think it is, if its bothering you then its important." 

"Its been a week." Was all lance said. He said it with a shrug and wouldnt look at Keith. It took a minute for him to understand what he ment but even then he was still confused.

"Yeah?" Trying to get him to explain what he ment. 

"Its been a week and I haven't remembered anything." Lance frowned looking annoyed. "Now you have your new home and you're gonna move once we're done. What if by then I still haven't remembered anything? You're gonna be too busy with your new home and boyfriend to help me with any of my shit. I'm gonna be all alone with nothing but my own fucked up mind to keep me company." 

Keith didnt think having lance help with the house would make him think that. It's not like he was going to move out the moment they finished. But lance doesn't know that, and Keith once again failed to do something as simple as communicate. But that doesn't mean Lance is justified to think the worst of him. He sick of this, all these stupid misunderstandings and assumptions that could be solved easily if they would just fucking talk before he goes deciding shit. He sighed, straightening up he kicked at Lance's foot to get his attention. "We're leaving." Was all he said before he went back into the house. 

Lance noticed Keith's sudden change in mood but he didnt know what caused it. He got up off the floor and followed him silently chewing his lip and wondering what happened. Was it something he said? He watched as keith threw his drink into the kitchen sink and left it there. Keith all but stomped to where he left his jacket, shoving his arms through it, he didnt even look back before marching out the front door. Lance panicked thinking keith might leave him here with no way to get back home. He hurried after him only to find him standing on the other side of the door when he opened it. 

Lance couldn't explain the look Keith had. He looked hurt and angry. He looked betrayed. lance was scared. Not scared of Keith but scared that he might be the one who caused that look. Lance may not know Keith very well right now but having keith look at him like that hurt.

Lance didnt understand why but that look sent a wave of dread washing over him. He needed to fix this. He needed to know what was the matter so he could make it better. He needed keith to go back to smiling at him. His brain was screaming at him to do something but he didnt know what to do. 

"Keith?" He reached out towards Keith's arm wanting, needing to touch him, only for him to jerk it away.

"Go to the car lance." His voice was tight. Like he was holding himself back. He started locking the door.

"Keith what's wrong?" His question went ignored as Keith just turned around and went towards the car. Lance swallowed back whatever horrible feeling it was that was choking him and followed silently. 

Keith didnt say anything the entire ride back. Lance knows he ignored Keith for a few days before but this? This hurt. He didnt realize how much he liked having Keith talk to him or how much he needed those little smiles until now. It's barely been half an hour and hes already about to cry. What did he do? Why is Keith so upset? 

When they reached their building Keith pulled out the keys but made no move to get out of the car. Lance didnt move eather hoping he would say something. 

Keith sighed. "Look, I know that things are difficult right now. I know its confusing and I get it, ok? I can understand that it's hard for you to cope with all this shit. I'm happy to be here for you and honestly lance there is nowhere else I'd rather be than right here helping you get through all of this." Lance wanted to say somethingbut keith didnt give him the chance. "What I dont get is why whenever I say or do something you always assume the worst. We started painting the house because you were bitching about being bored and I know how much you like doing shit like that. Not because I wanna hurry up and move out." Lance flinched at that. 

"Let me ask you something. If I was Hunk, if you were living with him and working on his house would you have thought the same? Would you have accused him of wanting to ditch you before you got better?" Lance opened his mouth wanting to tell him that 'yes, he might have' but it wouldnt come out. He knew it would be a lie. Keith took his silence as an answer. "What's so different about me? Why is it that the moment I dont tell you even the smallest detail you go and assume the worst? I dont get it. I've never intentionally done anything to hurt you." 

Lance could tell he wasnt only talking about this time. Keith was talking about something that lance did often and that just made him feel like a horrible fucking person. Keith's voice was slowly getting higher, his fingers were digging into his lap, he wouldnt look at lance but he had the feeling that Keith was about to cry. "Fuck. Lance have you always thought so little of me?" Keith let out something between a laugh and a sob. "Its not something new, I know that at least." He sniffled and lance didnt know what to say. Seeing Keith like this hurt and he felt himself choking up in response. "You mean so much to me and to me, it doesn't matter what you say or do I always think the best of you. I know you didnt mean to upset me and I know you are probably confused as fuck right now but god lance, how long have you had so little trust in me?" 

Lance didnt know the answer to any of his questions. He felt like an absolutely horrible person and friend for making Keith feel this way. His heart hurt with the need to fix this but he didnt know how. 

The car was silent except for the occasional quiet sniffle from Keith. Lance was trying to think of something he could say to make this better. Keith sighed again this time more heavily, he tossed the car keys into Lance's lap and got out.

He didnt look back to see if lance would follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know those chapters were you go check the tags after you're done reading them just to make sure it says happy ending? 
> 
> Yeah......

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this was horrible but if you liked it and think I should continue post a comment. I will only continue if I know someone is reading.


End file.
